


Little Louis | Pt. 2

by writingstylinson



Series: YOUTH [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ageplay, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Rules, caregiver harry, list making, little louis, netflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingstylinson/pseuds/writingstylinson
Summary: Louis and Harry sit down to make a list of some rules.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: YOUTH [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860262
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109





	Little Louis | Pt. 2

“Rules?” 

“Rules,” Harry nods. The black pen bounces between his index and middle finger. “I think it could give us a good starting point and help us be on the same page about what will be expected from each party.” Harry flicks his eyes down to the spiral notebook lying across his lap. 

It’s been a few hours since Harry arrived at Louis’ apartment with a box of cheese pizza and bottle of cheap wine. The two of them had made themselves at home on the couch while they decided on a movie. Personally, Harry wanted to watch The Notebook. Louis, on the other hand, was dead set on Pride and Prejudice. Somehow they ended up with The Kissing Booth, all while Louis came out of his shell to insult each and every ridiculous cliche. He likes to think they both enjoyed themselves. 

Now, a half-empty bottle of wine and slice of pizza left, Harry is reclined with his feet propped up on the coffee table. Louis is sat on the opposite side of the couch with his feet tucked underneath Harry’s legs for warmth. Apparently socks isn’t a word or thing that exists in this apartment. He studies Louis’ face. 

Louis’ eyebrows relax as he parrots back, “Rules.” It’s as if the word has fallen foreign on the tip of his tongue. He buries his toes even further underneath Harry’s thighs, gaze never leaving his, “What kind of rules?” 

“Simple ones. I was thinking of rules like no swearing and to clean up your toys when you’re done playing with them. Nothing too complex or anything.” Harry scrunches up his nose and tugs the pencil from between Louis’ teeth, “No chewing on the ends of pencils. That would be a rule.” 

A bottom lip juts out in protest, “That’s not a very fun rule.” 

“Believe it or not, but rules aren’t meant to be much fun. They’re made to keep little ones, like yourself, safe and out of harm's way.” Harry doesn’t miss the blush that spreads over Louis’ cheeks or how he squirms in his spot. It’s the smallest things that will get Louis all flustered and he loves it. How could he not? Even as his fingers twitch to pinch the little’s cheek, he manages to control himself. Another day. 

“These… rules,” Louis chews on his thumbnail, “What if I don’t agree with some of them?”

Harry rests the writing utensils down on top of the lined paper. “If you genuinely don’t agree with a rule,” He folds his hands, “Then it won’t be a rule. It’s as simple as that. For example, if the two of us agree to the rule of no swearing while you’re headspace then it’s expected of me to uphold it. Little you might swear up a storm and think it’s a stupid rule, which will result in a spanking or whatever form of punishment we decided on. If you’re out of headspace and for whatever reason think it should be removed from our list, then we will discuss it in more depth before ultimately deciding to veto it or not. I won’t write up a bunch of rules without consulting you and then expect you to blindly follow them. There’s two people in this relationship, so two people will decide what happens.” 

“What if there are too many rules and I forget some of them?” 

“If you were to forget one? Well, I would plan on giving you at least a warning. If it’s time to get ready for bed and you don’t clean up your toys, then I’ll remind you that they need to be picked up. If you ignore me and decide you don’t feel like cleaning up, then you’ll get your first warning. With those types of rules there won’t be an immediate punishment without a chance to correct yourself. 

On the flip side, if you were to run out into the street or hit me, then you would be put in timeout or whatever. Those two things are fairly obvious though, so I don’t see them as rules you would forget. Does that make sense?” 

Louis nods. 

“I was thinking that we could start off with five rules. That way we can kind of ease into this together and test the waters out. It would do us no good to write down fifty rules, decide on ten spanks for breaking said rules, and then find out you’re not comfortable with being spanked or that I don’t believe a certain rule is necessary. I just think it would be best to start out small and then work our way up from there. What do you think?” 

“I like it,” Louis scoots himself across the couch and rests his chin on Harry’s shoulder, “You haven’t written anything down yet.” 

Harry turns to look Louis in the face and then scrunches up his nose, “There’s no need to be a smartmouth, mister. Now, I was thinking that for our first rule we can put down no swearing. I feel like that’s an obvious one but I want to make sure you’re okay with that.” 

“M’okay with that. What else?” 

“Another one would be to respect and listen to me. There shouldn’t be any name calling or disobeying any rules I’ve set out for you.” 

Louis nods along, “Add that one. Then if I’m in headspace and I roll my eyes at you or something, then that would lead to a warning or punishment, right?” 

“Correct,” Harry finishes scribbling the first two rules, “Rolling your eyes or calling me a meanie would be given a warning, but if you were to hit me or throw something then I feel it’s safe to assume that would result in a punishment.” 

“Yeah, that makes sense. It’s all about the severity of the behavior that ultimately decides what happens.” 

Harry presses a chaste kiss to Louis’ head, “Exactly, my love. See? There’s no hidden motive. You’re my little boy and I just want to be the best Daddy I can possibly be for you, and that means I have to make sure you’re kept safe.” He cards his fingers through Louis’ hair with a hum, “We’ve got no swearing and to respect Daddy. Do you have any other rules in mind?” 

“I have one, but it kind of sound a little stupid,” Louis trails off. 

“You need to remember what I’ve told you,” Harry frowns as he pulls Louis into his side, “No thought, idea, or belief of yours is stupid. I’ll never see it as so. Do you remember why? It’s because you are valid. Plus, I happen to think you’re one of the smartest people I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting, so it would be a little silly of me to undermine you in any way. Now, what is this idea you’ve conjured up in that beautiful head of yours?” 

Louis’ face flushes and he turns to hide his face as he mumbles a response.

“Love, there’s no need to get all shy. Please look at me when you speak to me. I can’t understand you too well otherwise.” 

“Bedtime,” Louis repeats, “I think I would like it if you could set a bedtime for me, so that I don’t stay up too late and end up tired the next day.”

Harry flashes a reassuring smile in Louis’ direction and nods as he jots it down underneath the two previous rules. “I like that one. See? I told you that you’re full of great ideas. Would you like to add a time for naps at all? I know that we only really get weekends off so it wouldn’t be quite as routine as one might like.” 

“Maybe we can revisit that idea? Like, if we have time off work for an extended period then we can give it a try.” 

“Sounds good,” Harry leans forward and nuzzles his nose against Louis’ cheek. “Two more rules, my love. I was thinking, for a pretty big rule, is to be open and honest with me. No secrets. If you’re feeling particularly sad or maybe I’ve angered you in some way, I would like for you to approach me so we can have a discussion about it. I’ll never say that you’re wrong or get mad at you for it. I just think it’s important that we keep a good line of communication.” 

Louis pauses for a moment before he ultimately nods. “It might be kind of difficult for me in the beginning, but I think it’s an important thing for me to work on. Would you be patient with me starting out? I feel like it’ll take a little bit to have that confidence to speak up.” 

It’s no secret that Louis has a tough time opening up to anyone, especially about his feelings. That man could bottle up a hurricane before even letting out a peep. “That’s why I wanted to have this rule,” Harry starts, “I know that opening up is difficult for you. I think that this is an important thing for you to become comfortable with, so I think that this could be a great way to work on it. Especially since I’ll make sure to be nothing but open and accepting.” 

“I’ll try my best,” Louis tugs the fleece blanket off the back of the couch and onto his lap.

Harry tucks the blanket around Louis’ legs with a smile, “That’s all I ask from you. One more rule and then we’ll be all done. I was thinking that we put down cleaning up after yourself. If you get out a toy to play with, then you can put it away when you’re done with it.” 

Louis nods.

“Well, there we go,” Harry smiles and rests his head on top of Louis’, “Five rules for us to start off with. I don’t think any of them are out of the ordinary or too hard to follow, but I think it’ll be a great starting point for us. Once we become more comfortable with everything, then we can revisit the list and add some more rules. Does that sound okay with you?” 

“Yes,” Louis turns his face to hide into Harry’s neck and presses a quick kiss to the exposed skin. 

  
  


**Rules For Little Louis:**

  1. No swearing 
  2. Respect everyone
  3. Be in bed on time 
  4. No keeping secrets ; be open and honest 
  5. Clean up after yourself.



**Author's Note:**

> This was on the shorter side, but I feel like this was an essential scene. Now... I shall go write 5k words worth of Louis in headspace for part three !! 
> 
> Comment down below some ideas!


End file.
